Regresando
by onepiece1590
Summary: Esta serie de one-shots es de cuando los mugiwaras regresan a sus hogares de visita, también incluye el reencuentro de Laboon y Brook. Estos one-shots se los deben a "nico robin piscis 16" ella me inspiró a hacerlos.


**Al fin voy a subir estos one-shots, que tengo escritos desde que leí un review de nico robin piscis 16, en otras palabras gracias a ella está esta serie de one-shot. No pensaba poner el reencuentro de Brook y Laboon, pero ella me animó a escribirlo; pero también se me ocurrió la idea de escribir todas las visitas a los demás familiares y amigos.**

 **No hace falta decir que estos one-shots pertenecen al Fic "Todo Rey merece tener una Reina"Bueno espero que les guste.**

 **Como ya todos saben One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda, excepto unos pocos de mi invención.**

 **Sin más que decir aquí lo dejo...**

* * *

 **La salida de Raftel y la llegada a los Cabos Gemelos.**

Al día siguiente luego de haber encontrado el One Piece, zarparon hacia los Cabos Gemelos. Tuvieron que recubrir el barco con burbujas de la isla, iguales a las de Sabaondy. Según lo que descubrió Nami, había una entrada submarina hacia los Cabos Gemelos desde Raftel. Cuando se sumergieron Brook estaba más que emocionado.

"Laboon espérame, llego en unas 4 horas"

El camino hacia el fondo fue muy difícil ya que todo era muy oscuro. Cuando Nami notó algo muy extraño, le quitó los binoculares a Usopp (casi ahorcándolo).

"Hay una cueva, pero por lo que veo no hay agua dentro"

"¿Cómo no va a haber agua dentro, si estamos bajo el océano?" Preguntó Usopp al momento que se quitaba la cuerda de los binoculares para poder respirar bien.

"No sé como ni porqué, pero seguro tiene una burbuja igual a la de la Isla Gyojin"

"Una cueva misteriosa, shishishi"

"Oye tienes estrellas en los ojos"

Cuanto más se acercaban más se iban sorprendiendo, pues cuando estuvieron mucho más cerca, notaron que no había ninguna burbuja ni nada que le impidiera el paso al agua. Al final se adentraron en la cueva con todo y barco y éste se quedó atorado en la arena.

"Alguien se acerca" Dijeron Luffy, Zoro y Sanji al unísono.

...

Una pequeña personita se les acercó, era como del tamaño de las palmas de la mano, tenía alas transparentes y pequeñas, pero eran fuertes; era una mujer muy bella de cara y cuerpo.

"Mini mademoiselle-chan" Canturreaba Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

"Una mariposa" Gritó Luffy, todos tuvieron su caída estilo anime.

"Claro que no, ¿no ves que es un hada?" Le gritó Usopp.

"Para ser más precisos es la guardiana de la cueva ¿No es así Lane?" Todos miraron muy extraño a Robin, aunque era más que obvio que ella ya sabía de eso.

"¿Lane?" Preguntaron muy extrañados.

"Correcto, me sorprende que alguien sepa mi nombre luego de tantos años" Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

"¿No te sientes muy sola aquí?" Preguntó Chopper.

"No porque mi aldea está por aquí cerca. Pero los humanos no pueden entrar a ella, porque la entrada es del tamaño de un ratón, aunque es cierto que no puedo abandonar este lugar porque soy la guardiana de la cueva. Pero todas las semanas me vienen a visitar, ayer vinieron mis amigas y mañana viene mi tía."

"Lane-swaannnnnnn ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro"

"¿Porqué no entra el agua a la cueva?"

"Es que de hecho si te fijas bien no hay una entrada a la cueva" Todos voltearon a ver y era cierto lo que había eran piedras formando una pared, pero ¿cómo era posible si estaban adentro? "La cueva solo se abre a aquellos que llegaron al final del Mundo y tienen buenas intenciones. Ya casi va a entrar el agua para que muevan su barco, lo mejor es que suban" Todos hicieron caso y subieron lo más rápido posible. En esos momentos se abrió un pequeño hueco que dejaba pasar apenas un chorrito de agua, pero cada vez iba aumentando su tamaño.

"Oye, el Sunny perdió el recubrimiento, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?" Franky había sido el único en notar ese pequeño detalle, ya que los demás estaban concentrados en otras cosas.

"No se preocupen no lo van a necesitar, ya verán en su momento porqué. Pero si se van a tener que agarrar muy fuertemente a algo. Mucha suerte Rey Pirata Segundo" A todos se les formó una sonrisa en el rostro antes de ver el remolino que se los tragaba y los llevaba a la superficie.

"¡Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa! que divertido"

"Vamos a morir, a pero yo ya estoy muerto"

Algunos iban emocionados, otros asustados, y algunos iban un poco de las 2. Pero, ¿Cual fue su sorpresa al ver 8 buques de la marina que los rodeaban?

 **Flashback.**

Crocus estaba sentado en la orilla de los Cabos y le comentó a Laboon que Luffy llegaría (Aunque en el manga ya salió una recompensa por Brook "actualizada", pero no estoy 100% segura de que Crocus supiera que era el Brook que él conoció, por eso lo dejo como si no lo supiera) A Crocus no le sorprendió ver a los revolucionarios llegar, entre ellos Ivankov, Inazuma, Sabo, Koala, Hack y Dragon (por supuesto que no podía faltar) junto a muchos más revolucionarios. También llegaron los Piratas de Shirohige (comandados ahora por Marco), los Piratas de Akagami, los Piratas Hearth y todos los aliados de Luffy. Le sorprendió ver 9 buques de la Marina acercándose, en sí no le sorprendió su llegada porque era más que obvio que pensaban atacar al nuevo rey pirata para cuando llegase (de los presentes solo Crocus, Rayleigh y Shanks sabían por donde iban a llegar), lo que le sorprendió fue que 1 buque anclara en la orilla sin ninguna señal de querer luchar. En ese buque venían unos 150 marines (que no tenían nada en contra de los mugiwaras o tenían miedo) entre ellos Garp, Coby, Helmeppo, Smoker y Tashigi. Rayleigh había llegado nadando desde Sabaondy, pero pasó por varias islas para robar dinero y comida xD. Obviamente no iban a faltar los cientos de cientos reporteros.

"Todos los buques prepárense para atacar, un remolino poco común se ha formado y en él vienen los mugiwaras" Los buques rodearon el remolino.

-Entonces si lo encontraste- Crocus recordó cuando vio a un joven que parecía mas un niño que otra cosa y le salvó la vida a Laboon.

-Sabía que ese sombrero sólo lo podía tener él- Rayleigh recordó su entrenamiento con Luffy.

-Al fin lo volveré a ver- Shanks esbozó una gran sonrisa.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Están todos" Chopper no pudo evitar estar muy felíz por el hecho de haber visto amigos suyos (Bepo).

"Si nos atacan de esa manera no nos queda mas que contraatacar" Zoro desenvainó a Wado Ichimonji y la lamió sádicamente.

"Me pregunto cuantos metros cuadrados se teñiría el agua de nuestra sangre" Dijo Robin muy divertida.

"Deja de decir esas cosas" Le regañaron Usopp, Nami y Chopper.

"Que buen ejercicio luego de darle la vuelta al mundo, yosh, me voy con esos 3 de la izquierda" Luffy se estiró a uno de los 3 buques que señaló.

"Yo voy con esos 2" Dijo Zoro.

"Yo con los otros 2 y lo haré más rápido que el Marimo" Obviamente Zoro no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados pero prefirió adelantarse le, ya tendría tiempo para mandarlo a volar.

"Creo que a nosotros nos queda ese otro" Señaló Brook.

 **Con Luffy.**

Luffy se estrelló contra el buque y rápidamente fue rodeado por muchos marines. En menos de 3 segundos la mitad estaban todos golpeados y con muchos moretes en el cuerpo. Luffy se divirtió bastante acabando con ellos. En el segundo barco Luffy se divirtió aún más porque habían más marines pero no tardó mucho en quedar sin una sola persona capaz de poder pelear. Luffy en el tercer barco decidió partirlo a la mitad con el Gomu Gomu no Pistoru, envuelto en haki.

"Que lástima no había nadie fuerte" (y claro que no, a los que le asignaron la misión de eliminarlos decidieron no pelear)

 **Con Zoro.**

Con un solo corte los 2 barcos se partieron a la mitad. Estaba desanimado ninguno de los 2 barcos tenía una persona decente con la que luchar.

"Concuerdo con Luffy"

 **Con Sanji.**

Sanji descubrió al igual que Luffy y Zoro que no había nadie que valiese la pena, por eso solo quemó las velas de ambos barcos.

"Cobardes, por un segundo quedamos empates Zoro y yo pero voy a desahogar mi rabia contra el Marimo, apuesto a que me da más diversión que estos cobardes"

 **Con el resto.**

Nami se quedó electrocutando a muchos marines, mientras que Chopper y Usopp se formaban combinaciones muy divertidas para vencerlos. Robin sacó 2 piernas gigantes con las que empezó a golpear a los marinos y destruir la cubierta. Franky usaba sus rayos para quemar el barco y Brook tocaba una canción de cuna.

* * *

Cuando todo se acabó volvieron al Sunny, realmente no habían sido la gran cosa. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se pusieron a jugar al Corre que te Atrapo, Luffy realmente se había aburrido con esos marines que no le podían ni acercarse le.

Al llegar a la orilla Luffy corrió hasta donde Shanks y lo abrazó.

"Shanks al fin cumplimos la promesa de hace 14 años, toma te devuelvo tu sombrero" Luffy agarró el sombrero con la mano y la estiró hasta él.

"No Luffy, ese sombrero te pertenece" Luffy lo miró muy confundido "Además si me lo das, ya no podrías ser Mugiwara. Enserio es tuyo perteneció a mi capitán Roger y ahora te pertenece a tí"

"¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

"Nunca te lo había dicho, era una sorpresa para cuando cumplieras tu sueño" Luffy le agradeció en gran manera y se volvió a poner su queridísimo sombrero.

Luego todos se fueron saludando, y como en el caso de Garp golpeando a Luffy por no haberle hecho caso, aunque al final lo terminó felicitando. Cuando llegaron a donde Laboon Brook no dejaba de llorar.

"Laboon soy yo Brook, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Luego de un rato Laboon le reconoció el afro y empezó a hacer piruetas y saltar de la felicidad.

"No puedo creerlo, te extrañé mucho. Eso fue lo que dijo ella" Tradujo Chopper. Brook no podía estar más feliz, puso el dial con la canción del Binks no sake acompañándolo con el violín, luego de eso hicieron una gran fiesta para celebrar el reencuentro con Laboon y los demás (aunque de todas formas ellos no necesitan motivos para celebrar una fiesta.

"Luffy-san ¿Porqué Laboon tiene nuestro Jolly Roger tan... no encuentro palabras" Brook estaba confundido buscando una palabra que no sonara tan mal sin herir los sentimientos de Luffy (sabía que él la había pintado)

"Te entiendo. Luffy nació sin ninguna habilidad para el arte" Le contestó Nami que estaba igual de aterrorizada que él (por el dibujo)

"Yohohoho, no puedo soportar seguirlo viendo, mis ojos, mis pobres ojos. Claro yo no tengo ojos, yohohoho"

"Luffy creo que le debes un duelo" Le recordó Zoro, aunque estaba preocupado por los daños que pudiera causarle a Laboon.

"Es cierto" Luffy tenía los mismos sentimientos que Zoro y decidió no lastimarla, prefirió usar su haki del Rey para que se amanzara (tampoco la desmayó). Todos disfrutaron de la fiesta que terminó hasta altas horas de la noche, donde ya todos yacían en el suelo tirados inconscientes.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despidieron y se fueron marchando, la mayoría hacia el Nuevo Mundo y otros se iban para los Blues. Ya en la pura tarde los mugiwaras decidieron zarpar.

"Laboon, siento tener que irme pero volveré a visitarte quédate con Crocus-san por favor"

"No te preocupes te estaré esperando. Fue lo que dijo" Chopper siempre era el traductor de la banda xD.

Luego de una dura despedida los Mugiwaras zarparon, hacia su nuevo destino.

"Siguiente parada Water 7" Gritó Luffy.

"SI" Coreó toda la tripulación.

* * *

Luego de unas semanas volvieron a los cabos gemelos para dirigirse al East Blue, y Brook y Laboon se volvieron a encontrar pero para esa ocasión Brook había compuesto una canción dedicada a ella.

* * *

 **Con respecto a como se dieron las noticias al mundo, fue gracias a que Kurohige llevaba un den den mushi visual que transmitió toda la pelea de Luffy contra Kurohige y Akainu al mundo entero, para enseñarle al mundo como el se "convertía en el Rey de los Piratas". De ahí se sacaron las noticias e imágenes, pues solo los Mugiwaras y ellos 2 fueron a Raftel.**

 **Lo lamento por no hacer una batalla bien detallada, pero no es como si hubieran personas muy fuertes en ese entonces. Pero prometo que la batalla en el Fic, para el último concurso será lo más detallada posible.**

 **Voy a actualizar lo más rápido que pueda el otro fic, pero estos one-shots si voy a durar más. Y más que estoy terminando de detallar el otro fic en el que he estado trabajando.**

 **Espero verlos pronto.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
